


Dirty Dancing

by StarRose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Dancing AU, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier - Freeform, Erik the dance teacher, M/M, charles cannot dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/pseuds/StarRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles can't dance, shame Raven volunteered him to help the dance teacher get down and dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

"Will you at least take your cardigan off?"

Charles half glared at him, Raven sitting on the floor by the wall brushing her hands forward at him with a non-too secretive grin, "Go on!"

"Fine." Charles shrugged out of his blue cardigan deliberately throwing it over Raven's head while he turned to fix his glare back on the extremely attractive male dance teacher who had been trying to convince him to undress for the past 15 minutes.

Rolling his shirt up to his elbows Charles stood there bare footed on the hard wood floor, waiting very impatiently for his dance teacher to do something other than stand there smirking at him.  It was all well and good for Mr Slim-and-Sexy to be dressed in the most tight fitting white tank top that showed off every single stomach muscle, and grey cotton trousers that hung low on his slender hips, but Charles hardly had the figure to be dressing in that type of clothing and wasn't going to give his sister the satisfaction of seeing him in them either.  It was entirely her fault he was here in the first place.  

This was supposed to have been a nice relaxing holiday at a gay-friendly summer resort, with various planned activities, walks through the forests, time on the beach, all the usual lazy things people do on summer breaks, but no, Raven and her girlfriend Emma had to reveal their ulterior motive of bringing Charles along to try and find him someone, ANYONE, to shag, so he'd stop moping around the mansion neck-deep in essays to grade and using up far too many Kleenex tissues.

Then he had to run into this guy, this Erik, panicking that his partner for the gay-pride dance had broken his leg in rehearsals and now had no one to do the opening dance with.  Raven, in her wisdom, had immediately volunteered Charles to be his new partner, and despite all possible protests including voicing very loudly that he could not dance to save his life, or just what the hell did rehearsals entail if someone broke their leg doing it, it still somehow all ended with Charles standing in a large clear gym floor with Erik standing before him, and Raven sitting behind him sniggering and loving every minute of Charles' soon-to-be humiliation.

Why could he never say no to her?

"You know, this'll go a lot quicker if you actually come here." Erik motioned with his head to the space directly in front of him.

"I can't dance." Charles stated once again, in a vague hope Erik would actually understand it this time, "There are hundreds of people here, why do you want me to do this?"

"Everyone can dance Charles, and you're the only one who volunteered."

"I _didn't_ volunteer." Charles muttered over his shoulder to the beaming blond girl behind him.

"Well it was close enough, now _come here_."

With an irritated sigh Charles reluctantly moved towards him, stopping just short of an arms length away.

" _Closer_."

Erik reached out quickly and grabbed Charles by his elbow,pulling the smaller man towards him causing Charles to immediately flush red at the sudden proximity and invasion of personal space. Erik's large hand fell to Charles' waist, holding his hip and pulling it even closer to his own, Charles rather obviously swallowing as Erik's other hand encircled his own, holding it up and to the side.

"All you have to do is follow my steps. We'll take it slow, one step at a time, okay?"

Charles found it very hard to look at him in the eyes at such a close distance, they flickered up to him and upon realising they were barely a few inches apart quickly flickered away again, "Yes, fine." he stated bluntly.  This was going to be impossible.

Erik looked over to Raven and nodded, and Raven leant over to the large stereo set next to her and pressed the play button. Charles didn't know much, if anything, about modern music, he didn't recognise the song that began to play, but it was very up-beat with a steady if quick tempo, and Charles reiterated his point that this was going to be impossible.

"Follow my lead, this isn't old fashioned dancing, this gets very heated."

Charles' eyes widened in sudden panic, "What...like the dance I saw you doing before?"

Before Erik's partner had broken his leg Charles had seen them dancing in the main hall as a welcome to the guests on the first evening, at least the guests who wanted to watch such a...filthy display of dancing. Charles hadn't even meant to be there, he was trying to find the restaurant and had wandered in through a set of double doors only to find himself in a large hot and sticky room, people crammed in against the walls or participating in the dancing on the main floor, keeping a space around the main professional pair in the middle.  

Charles had stood there momentarily memorised, watching this pair grind against one another to the sultry music, every step and flick of hips exactly in tune, the two moving like water each one knowing exactly where his place against the others body was.  The taller one, Erik as he know knew, had been wearing a pair of sharp grey slacks and a black shirt open half way down his chest, and watching that slim muscled body practically performing sex on the dance floor made Charles ridiculously turned on, and yet his British side wanting him to turn and walk away pretending he hadn't seen such filth - or that it hadn't turned him on.

When Erik had suddenly glanced up at him Charles had all but squeaked and quickly turned, trying to pretend he didn’t just walk face first into the doors that had closed behind him, fumbling with the handle and eventually walking out into the fresh evening air leaving the heavy stench of sweat behind him.

The Erik standing before him now just smirked, "Yes, like the dance you were drooling at me performing. It's what they expect, I'll get you dancing like that."

Charles didn’t know what to be in-dignified about first, the fact Erik thought he could ever get Charles to dance like that or the fact that he not only remembered him from that night but also saw the outright beacon of lust that had probably been all over his face, something Charles was very ready to deny ever happened.

“What? No you, I never, no I’m not-“

Erik ignored him

 “-Now put your hand on my hip.”

“…what?”

“Your hand. On my hip.”

“Why?”

Erik rolled his eyes, “You’re going to make this as difficult as possible aren’t you?” Erik lifted his hand from Charles’ hip and forcibly put Charles’ hand against his own hip, before returning his tight hold to Charles’ side pulling him close once again.

Charles found it very hard not to look down, because it was plainly obvious at how Erik was pressing their hips together that Erik dressed to the left.

In fact he didn’t know where to look at all, deciding in the end to stare at his chest, which also didn’t really help as he watched a single bead of sweat disappear under the tank top from his early morning practising before Charles arrived.

Oh Lord in heaven, please be merciful.


End file.
